


Felicity's Bad Date Turn around

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually a prompt I found online and said I'd write if anyone wanted to read. An anon showed interest so here I am.</p><p>Originally Felicity was supposed to be in High School but I don't see many MIT stories of her so I thought it'd be cool to switch it up.</p><p>This is for you Anon!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Bad Date Turn around

Mark had finally asked her out. Felicity had started out having the best day, she wasn’t late to her ill advised anthropology class, she got a decent seat in her favorite cafe, and Mark had finally asked her out.

She felt like a new Felicity had been born. This is what she’d hope to come to college for. Connections. Friends. 

To celebrate the new Felicity, she decided try something new with her hair. And by new she means dying it a shade of blonde identical that of her mother’s. Because getting picked on for being a female MIT student wasn’t enough. She needed to be blonde.

Mark was the TA in her Computational and Systems Biology class. She’d been trying to get his attention for months, resorting even to taking out a few of her facial piercings. She kept the industrial in her ear though, it’d cost a lot to get and took a long time to heal. Mark's a year away from completing his PhD in Anthropology and is an all around good looking guy.

When Felicity went to thank him for an extension her group project, she thought she had been an idiot. Her face was no doubt pink,there was most likely food in her teeth, and the way her luck usually ran that was always a possibility. He just laughed at her rambling, shifted a lock of her raven hair behind her ear, and then he asked her.

She almost swallowed her tongue, which she would have preferred. Since what came out of her mouth afterward was cringe worthy. 

The pick-up went well, if a little stiff. Mark kept looking at his phone when she opened the door. Not even glancing at her hair, her clothes ( a monstrosity her mother sent her one birthday that almost reached mid thigh). Before he reached for her hand and pulled her out of her dorm hall. 

She cut him slack for that one, her friends are always telling her she can come off a bit rude and standoffish when she’s at her computers. And everyone at MIT had their own vice, you could say. From phones, to computers, and the occasional homemade robot.

At a chain restaurant, Felicity thinks she should have taken his earlier asshole attitude for what it was. When getting into the car he didn’t open her door for her, which, could she could have excused. It’s the twenty first century, she doesn’t need a man to open her door for her. On the drive over, Felicity attempted to start a conversation. The second she started talking he began to turn up the sound on the radio to drown out her voice. 

Sitting in this cheesy restaurant and hoping that maybe all his behavior had been a fluke. Felicity is starting to believe that maybe her luck had run out.

Because right in front of her in a booth with cracked seats and dirty glasses, Mark has started to flirt with their waitress. And not at all hiding his actions. She heard him proposition her twice while Felicity had bent under the table to picked up a fork she’d dropped in her nervousness.

What does he think? She can’t hear him between faux wood and a plastic table cloth?

At that Felicity’s had enough. Felicity has a large well of patience, something you need to have to deal with bigots and sexists whose IQ is much lower than your own. Felicity re emerges from beneath the table, ready to tear the TA a new one, when she finds the waitress looking at Mark in utter disgust.

“Sorry sweetie, I don’t play for your team.”

The waitress, her name tag says Karma, turns to Felicity with a sultry smile on her face. WIth kind eyes, she leans forward to whisper in Felicity’s ear,”I get off in thirty minutes wait for me in the parking lot? I can get you something that tastes good and won’t have you bent over the toilet for the next week.”

Felicity has never thought about what it’d be like to date a girl before. She’s never thought about whether she liked girls. It won’t hurt her if she says yes, she might even find out something new about herself. And if it turns out that ‘s not her path then, she may have made a new friend.


End file.
